Eurotrip
by AnnaLoco
Summary: They say you find yourself when you travel. After graduating from college, Bella Swan sets off on a two month adventure around Europe with her friend Alice, hoping to get a break from Seattle and some perspective on life. Meeting Edward Cullen wasn't part of the equation. BxE. AH. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: So I've been thinking about writing this story for a while now, and after writing a few chapters I thought I'd just do it! I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and let me know what you think about it!**

* * *

A creepy, eerie silence seemed to engulf the outside surroundings as the train crept onwards through rural Czech Republic. A thin layer of mist covered the fields as the sun begun its ascent, creating a faint orange haze across the horizon, a weird ghost like fog rolling across the surface of the fields.

There wasn't a soul in sight. Not a bird in the sky, not a cow in the fields. If it wasn't for the heavy breathing of one of the occupants of the train cabin behind me, I would have felt like the only person on the planet in this moment. My face was pressed up against the window, the glass cold from the night air outside, drinking in everything I could see with excitement and anticipation – another day, another new country. The Czech Republic was new territory to me, and I couldn't wait to see Prague, its capital. The pictures in my guidebook were enough to have me excited: beautiful old buildings and narrow streets soaked in sun in the summer, the ornate Astronomical clock that stood in the middle of the main square, and the Charles Bridge silhouetted on the horizon in the setting sun, all images that my eyes had been glued to for months, ever since I had received my European guidebook off my parents last Christmas.

My best friend Alice Brandon and I had been planning this trip for just under a year, ever since November, when we had sat down in a coffee shop after I had endured a particularly dull lecture on pre 1800th century literature, bemoaning everything about rainy Seattle and winter.

"_Summer had better be amazing after we manage to get ourselves through this year Bella,"_ Alice had said, chugging down her coffee.

Both of us were studying at the University of Seattle, and had met in the first year when we roomed together, Alice studying Fashion and Design, whereas I was doing English.

College was definitely a fun experience, and I would do it again in a heartbeat, but without all the stress of the third year. Finals certainly weren't fun, but after sticking it out, Alice and I decided we needed something to look forward to to get us through the pain of exams and revision.

We had headed home after our coffee, off to go and do more work, but Alice's words were playing on my mind still. Later on that evening, whilst I was on Facebook (procrastinating, I admit), an advert on the side of the page caught my eye.

_Eurail - _a month long ticket giving access to nearly every train in Europe, allowing you to travel the entire continent. A month of sun, travelling and adventure.

"_ALICE!"_ I had shouted, causing her to come sprinting in to my room from across the hall, looking slightly alarmed.

She had agreed to the idea as soon as I showed her, and our text books and revision lay forgotten for the rest of the evening as we poured over the map of Europe, browsed through hostel websites and squealed every time we found another place to add to the list of destinations we wanted to visit.

Eight months and our finals later, and here we were, two weeks in to our trip - which was just under two months long as we had bought a back-to-back Eurail pass – on a night train from Vienna to Prague.

Alice was still asleep in the train cabin, which we were sharing with four Spanish girls, but I was already awake. I found I didn't sleep well on night trains, and had instead gotten up once I saw dawn approaching through the window in the train corridor outside.

We had about half an hour until we would be arriving in Prague, and sure enough, the silhouettes of buildings were now visible in the distance as the train journeyed on through field after field, trees flitting past the windows.

I headed to the end of the carriage, sitting myself down against the wall and pulling out my guidebook, flicking to _Czech Republic. _There was a basic language introduction at the front section for each country, and although everyone had assured me most people would speak English, I still wanted to try out the language whilst I was here.

_Hello – DOBRY' DEN_

I tried speaking it out loud, only quietly, before moving on to the next word.

_Please – PROSIM_

I made my way down the list, struggling with some of the words, and skipping the more complicated ones that I wouldn't be needing anyway.

Sometime later, the door right at the end of the carriage opened, and out stepped the train conductor, straightening his waistcoat, a wad of papers in his hands. He nodded his head in my direction, before knocking and opening the second door at that end of the carriage.

This meant we would be arriving soon, no doubt. Excitement coursed through me, and I stood up, stepping in to the bathroom next to me to straighten out my appearance.

I certainly was _not _looking my best. My hair, which was a deep brown colour and long and wavy on a good day, was knotted, and hung slightly limp on my shoulders. I reached in to my day bag, which I had brought out of the cabin with me, rummaging around past my purse, camera, body spray, until I found my hairbrush. I ran it through my hair a couple of times until it looked slightly more presentable. I had faint dark circles under my eyes, which were also, like my hair, a dark brown, and cursed as I realised my make-up bag was buried at the bottom of my backpack somewhere, meaning there was no concealer to cover the circles up.

My clothes were slightly creased too, as I had worn them to bed – getting changed would be too much hassle. I was dressed in a pair of denim shorts (yeah, _not _comfortable to sleep in) and a floaty white, thin material vest, with a short pendant around my neck.

The worst bit about night trains? Having to get off the train and walk around the next city you arrive in in yesterday's panties. Oh, and sleeping in a bra. That sucked too.

I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste out of my day bag, having kept them in there for this morning, brushing my teeth and giving my face a splash of cold water before stepping out of the bathroom.

Several people were now stood in the train carriage outside of the cabins, their backpacks leaning against the walls as they chatted, stretching and yawning.

The train conductor was now at the end of the carriage, having woken up all of the cabins occupants, or attempted – I would put most of my money on guessing that he had little to no luck waking Alice up.

The conductor, who looked to be in his mid-fifties, smiled warmly at me, his grey moustache twitching. "Miss Swan?" He asked, his Austrian accent thick.

"Erm, yes?" I asked, slightly confused as to how he knew my name.

"Your pass and passport, Madam," he held out the last two documents he had in his hands, my Eurail pass and passport (which of course, had my name on it).

"Oh," I smiled, understanding. "Thankyou!"

He nodded, making his way back through the carriage as I turned to cabin F to try and wake Alice up myself.

Sure enough, she was still in her bed, the Spanish girls already awake and chattering excitedly.

"Ally, wake up!" I giggled, shaking her foot.

"Bella, not _now."_

I rolled my eyes. "We're arriving soon, don't you need to get your bag?"

A groan came from somewhere underneath the blanket where Alice was hiding, and then she sat up abruptly.

"Oh crap, what time is it?!"

I checked my wrist watch. "_6.45 am."_

Alice slid herself off the bed, her jet black hair, which was usually sleek and pristine, a mess.

She grabbed her day bag, which she had been using as a pillow, and rushed out of the cabin in the direction of the bathroom, no doubt to modify her appearance.

She arrived back several minutes later, looking positively angelic. Alice Brandon always looked perfect. It was just the law. She wouldn't step out in public looking anything less.

"Better?" I raised an eyebrow.

Alice just flipped me off.

She sat down next to me on the bottom bunk, bouncing with excitement. Alice's energy levels worked like one of those fancy race cars. She went from 0-60 in about two seconds.

"I can't wait to get to the hostel!" She squealed.

I grinned. "Do you want to nap first, or should we just go straight out and get breakfast?"

Alice looked at me like I was mad. "Breakfast, _duh."_

I sniggered, pulling my backpack out from underneath the bunk. It was a light green colour, and although Alice had rambled on about how ugly it was, I actually liked it. Her backpack, on the other hand, was a deep pink, and it was some miracle that she could actually carry it. Alice was the smallest person I knew (apart from my 12 year old cousin), standing at about 5" 3. I was genuinely concerned her backpack was going to topple her over the first time she had put the fully packed bag on. 19.5 kilos on her back, I kid you not. I had managed 13 kilos, and was considerably taller than Alice, being 5" 9.

"Mmm, can we find a café that does pancakes? Or waffles?" Alice was practically drooling.

"I could eat some pancakes right now." I nodded.

The train began to slow, and looking outside, I saw buildings flitting past, the sun blinding through the gaps between each apartment block or office.

"Nearly there," I nodded towards the window.

We grabbed our backpacks, pulling them out of the cabin, saying goodbye to the Spanish girls who were packing up their bags.

Waiting at the end of the carriage, the train finally ground to a halt as we entered the station, the signs reading '_PRAHA HVLANI NADRAZI'._

"Ready?" I asked Alice, as the train door slid open, the morning air and the smell of the station filling the carriage.

Alice nodded excitedly, her backpack strapped on around her waist, and the two of us stepped out of the train, making our way towards the steps that led downstairs in to the main part of the station.

The station itself was huge, and nicer than I had expected, and Alice pulled out her phone, the details of how to get to the hostel open on a web page.

"It says take the Main Exit," she said, scrolling through the page.

I nodded to where the Exit was signposted, and we set off in that direction.

It took about half an hour for us to find the hostel, which was right in the centre of the Old Town. The streets were winding, narrow and cobbled, the old buildings rising up high on either side. The hostel itself was down a small side street, and after buzzing the button outside, we were allowed in. After several flights of stairs, we made our way up to the reception area, where a young looking guy, probably about our age, was sat at the desk.

"Hey," he held up a hand in greeting. "You have a booking?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's under Bella Swan."

The man turned to the computer, scrolling through a page. "Bella, Bella…" he muttered, his eyes squinting at the screen.

Alice smirked at me as we waited awkwardly.

The man behind the desk grinned, having found my name on the system. "Bella Swan, booking for two people in a 10 bed?"

"That's us," I smiled.

We worked out the payment, which was only costing us about 15 Euros a night, and then the man behind the desk, who was called Tomas, called someone over to watch reception so he could show us to our dorm room. "You have a bar and terrace upstairs on the roof", he nodded as he took us past a flight of stairs heading upstairs. "Computers, common room and kitchen are through this door here," he nodded to a corridor on the right. "And this is your room," he smiled, stopping at a door labelled _19._ "Here are your keys, there are bathrooms either side of the hall."

"Thank you," said Alice, taking the keys. He nodded, heading back towards reception as we turned to open the door.

The dorm was fairly large, with windows at the far side of the room looking out over Prague. There was a free bunk next to the windows, and Alice and I made a beeline for them, keeping quiet so as not to wake up those who were asleep in their beds. It was only quarter to 8 in the morning, and we had been lucky to be able to check in so early.

"I'm going to grab a shower and get changed," Alice whispered, rummaging in her backpack for some spare clothes.

I nodded, replying that I would do the same, and the two of us pulled out a set of fresh clothes and underwear, setting off for the direction of the bathrooms.

They were nice enough, and all the showers were free at this time of the morning.

The hot water was heaven on my joints, which ached slightly due to an uneasy rest on the night train. After washing my hair, drying off and getting dressed, I stepped out of the shower cubicle.

We took our time getting ready, not wanting to go out too early before everywhere opened. We decided to check our email before heading out, and I sent a quick note to my Mom, Renee, letting her know where I was and telling her about Vienna.

At ten 'o' clock, we were ready.

Prague was incredible. There was a sort of tranquillity about the place, even though it was packed out with tourists. After having breakfast out on a street café, Alice and I had a low-key day, wandering over to the main square to see the Astronomical clock strike on the hour along with dozens upon dozens of other people, as well as visiting the Jewish Cemetery and the Charles Bridge. We had skipped lunch, deciding to have dinner out instead, and headed back to the hostel at 9ish in the evening, deciding to grab a drink in the bar there.

The bar/terrace was incredible. On the roof of the hostel with an inside area and an outside, there was a stunning view of the city from the balcony. The bar itself was inside, where music was playing, the smell of beer strong. There were sliding glass doors leading to the wooden decked terrace outside, where there were long wooden tables and benches, hanging lanterns set up around the place.

We decided to sit outside seeing as the sun was only just setting and it was still warm, chatting away about our day as we each drank a local Czech beer.

As Alice breached the topic of what we wanted to do tomorrow, my eyes wandered over to the sliding glass doors that led inside.

The door slid open, a stunning blonde emerging outside. She was tall, probably about 5" 11, and her long legs were slim, toned and tanned. She wore a pair of battered denim shorts and a loose knitted thin jumper, her long, wavy blonde hair spilling over her shoulders down to mid chest.

It was hard to make out the features of her face in the twilight, but her lips looked full and pink, her cheek bones well defined. She laughed behind her, replying to someone inside the bar, before shutting the door and making her way over to the empty spot on our bench, pulling out a packet of cigarettes as she did so.

The girl sat down next to us, shooting us both a stunning smile.

"You don't mind, do you?" She gestured to her cigarette and lighter. Her accent was British.

I shook my head. "No, not at all."

The girl smiled again, lighting up and taking the cigarette between her full lips, her eyes fluttering closed momentarily.

"I'm Rosalie," she turned towards us. "What are your names?"

"Bella," I smiled. "And this is Alice," I gestured to Alice across the table.

"Hi," Alice waved.

"Hey," Rosalie grinned back. "So you're both from America? Where about's?"

"Washington," Alice answered. "We both studied at the same college, but we just graduated this year."

Rosalie nodded. "Congrats! So you're both, what, early twenties?"

"Yeah, 21," I smiled. "What about you?"

Rosalie took another puff of her cigarette, puffing the smoke out in rings. "I'm 22, I finished uni last year so I've been working for the past 12 months," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, what is it you do?" I asked, curious.

Rosalie shrugged. "I do modelling."

I raised my eyebrows. "No kidding." It didn't surprise me in the slightest. How could someone like Rosalie _not _be a model?

Rosalie smiled meekly, tapping the cigarette butt in to the ash tray on the table. "Well, yeah… So I thought I'd just keep my summer months free of work and give myself a break, I'm travelling until the end of July."

"On your own?!" Alice, asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rosalie shook her head. "Oh no, with three of my friends – well, I'm dating one of them actually, but I've known them all since high school. They're coming outside in a minute, they're just getting drinks."

"So where in England are you from?" I asked, taking a sip of my beer. I shifted on the bench, lifting my legs up so I could sit cross-legged on the bench. I was wearing a sleeveless patterned playsuit which was pretty short, so I pulled at the material so it didn't ride too high up around the top of my legs.

"We're all from London, around Kensington, I don't know if you know it?"

I shook my head, no.

Rosalie grinned. "It's a bit of a snob fest, to be honest. It's nice to get away. Edward and I just bought a flat in central London for when we get back, actually."

"Is Edward the one you're dating?" I asked, trying to keep up.

Rosalie shook her head. "No, that's Emmett, but Edward and I are like that," she held her hand up, crossing her fingers. "Jasper – that's the other guy I'm with – he lives with Emmett at the moment."

Alice nodded. "So you're travelling with three guys? How's that going for you?" She asked, her tone teasing.

Rosalie laughed. "It's actually pretty good. I mean, sometimes there's too much testosterone, but I've always got on better with guys – does that sound really slutty?"

I giggled. "No, I get you. A lot of the girls at college were just full of it, it's a lot to handle when you're not in the mood."

"Rosie's never in the mood, are you babe?"

I looked up to see a guy stood at the end of our table, a grin on his face. He was tall, broad and muscular, his skin tanned. He was also attractive, with short brown curls and a gleaming smile. His tone was teasing, his accent also British.

Rosalie groaned, shifting along the bench as the newcomer made to sit down next to her, placing to beers on the table and wrapping an arm around her.

"This is Emmett," she rolled her eyes, taking a drink from her beer as she let Emmett pull her in to his side. "Em, this is Alice and Bella," she gestured to each of us in turn, as we both said our hello's.

"Nice to meet you ladies," he grinned, leaning across the table to shake both our hands.

"Likewise," Alice smiled. "We were just hearing about you."

Emmett raised an eyebrow, turning to look quizzically at Rosalie. "Nothing bad I hope? I wouldn't put it past her." He nodded at Rose.

We shook our heads.

"Have some faith in me Em, jeez!"

It didn't take long to notice that Emmett and Rosalie were a couple full of banter and bickering, yet their communication was full of affectionate gestures; quick kisses, constant contact (Emmett hadn't removed his arm from around Rosalie) and smirks every time they made eye contact.

Emmett explained that their two other friends were inside playing pool, before asking us more about where we were from and answering questions in return.

"I'm in sport, actually. I've just finished doing an internship as a Physio at Chelsea Football Club, you know it?"

Alice shook her head as I nodded. My father was massively in to sport, especially football, or 'soccer' as it was in the States.

"That's huge!" I raised my eyebrows, impressed.

Emmett grinned, his face lit up by red light. The sun had now set completely, the different coloured lanterns around the terrace the main source of light.

"They might have me back in September, it went pretty well."

"I wish I had a plan for when I get back home," I rolled my eyes. "The last thing I want to do is have to move back in with my parents, can you imagine?"

Rosalie laughed. "I couldn't imagine anything worse. Living in the same part of London as my parents is bad enough."

Emmett sniggered. "Yeah, but you get Cullen instead. You'll have half of the female population of London traipsing through your flat if you're not careful."

Rosalie gave him a scathing look. "We'll see about that." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, before turning back to Alice and I. "_So,_ are either of _you_ seeing anybody right now?" She asked, leaning forward in interest.

Alice shot me a meaningful look as we exchanged glances, before I shook my head.

"I was, I broke it off just before graduating though, I didn't really see it going anywhere."

This was true. I had been seeing someone, Jacob Black. However, he was too full on, and I had decided that that wasn't what I wanted at 21, breaking things off to most people's surprise. Jake hadn't stopped harassing me since.

"Ouch," Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Sounds brutal."

I laughed. "Maybe it was, but I just wasn't feeling it."

He shrugged, taking a drink from his beer as I downed the rest of mine. "What about you, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

Alice shook her head too. "Nope, I'm free as a bird. I don't think anyone could have put up with me during the last semester, I bit the head off of most people just for talking to me."

Emmett and Rosalie laughed.

"I'm going to get another drink, anyone want one?" I asked, moving to stand up.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, will you get me another?" She asked, handing me some money.

"Sure! Emmett, Rose?"

They both shook their heads, no. "I'm good, but thanks!" Emmett held his beer up.

I made my way back towards the bar, weaving through the tight spaces as the terrace was now full of people.

The sound of music exploded as I opened the door in to the bar, some Euro song that I didn't know.

Making my way to the bar, I waited to be served, casting my eye over the room in interest.

That was when I saw him.

My awareness of the rest of the room seemed to slip away as my attention fell solely on to him. The way he ran a hand through his scruffy, copper coloured hair, biting his lip as he leant forward to take a shot at the pool table. His face was perfectly sculpted, a light layer of stubble gracing his cheekbones as he laughed openly at something his friend had just told him, showing a set of perfectly white teeth as he grinned. He was tall and lean, dressed in a dark grey t-shirt and shorts, and I was mesmerized by every little thing that he did- he was beautiful.

Suddenly, without warning, he looked straight at me, his green eyes boring in to mine. I blushed, looking away quickly as the man at the bar called for my attention.

I ordered two more beers, laughing lamely at the flirtatious remarks made by the bartender, all the while my heart pounding in my chest. Had he felt me staring at him? Embarrassment coursed through me at the thought.

I snatched the tray from the bar in a rush to get out of the room that was suddenly too hot, thanking the bartender for the two free shots he had for some reason placed on the tray. As soon as I had everything, I bolted for the exit, breathing a sigh of relief as soon as I made it outside, and also a pang of disappointment at being away from the bronze haired stranger. No one had ever affected me so much with just a glance.

"Here she is," Rosalie smiled as I made it back to the table.

I handed Alice her beer and the free shot. She looked at me questioningly. "It was free," I explained. She shrugged, clinking it to my glass as we both downed it together, grimacing at the strength of the liquor.

"_Fuck,_" I groaned, "what the hell was that?"

Emmett picked up Alice's empty shot glass, taking a sniff before grinning. "Absinthe."

Alice let out a small whimper, reaching for her beer to wash away the taste.

"That bartender wants to get you druuuunk," Emmett teased, dragging the word out as Rosalie whacked him in the stomach.

"If I'm getting drunk, you're going down with me," I laughed, pointing at Emmett.

He saluted me. "With pleasure."

Rosalie laughed. "You should save yourself for tomorrow, we're planning on going on the pub crawl, were you two going to do it?"

Alice and I nodded. "Yeah, for sure!"

"Good," Rosalie grinned. "It'll be nice to have some female company. Emmett spends too much time wing-manning for Jasper and Edward, not that they need it."

Emmett chuckled, grinning at something behind me.

"About time you two, how long does a game of pool take?!"

I felt a weird sort of sensation swoop in my stomach as I felt someone behind me, my hairs standing on end as a body leant down on the table next to me, my mind starting to put two and two together. Emmett had said their friends were playing pool, and I had only seen one pool table inside. The boy with the bronze hair had bit his lip, concentrating on his shot at the pool table back inside and –

"So impatient," a male voice chuckled, his British accent causing butterflies in my stomach.

Emmett tutted. "Anyway, Edward, Jas, this is Bella and Alice."

I turned to look at the person leaning on the table next to me who had just spoken, knowing exactly who it would be. Sure enough, there he was, bronze hair looking like he had just stumbled out of bed, green eyes alight.

His eyes looked over at Alice briefly before landing on me, a crooked smile spreading across his angelic face.

"Evening ladies."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you have time to let me know what you thought, and I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Anna**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

**A/N: So I left a really long gap between publishing the first chapter and adding this one! Sorry! I've had this chapter for a while but haven't had chance to upload it (I've been away). I hope you enjoy it, I have the next chapter completed so it shouldn't be too long before that one goes up as well!**

* * *

He was even more beautiful up close, if possible. The eyelashes framing his vivid green eyes were long, and his lips were soft and pink. His gaze was still on me, and I felt my cheeks heating up again. I smiled, muttering a "hello" before dropping my eyes to my lap to break off the stare.

On the other side of the table, a tall blonde guy was sitting down next to Emmett, opposite Alice. He too was good looking, although I wasn't sure if the bronze haired god next to me had ruined just about every other guy on the planet for me just by letting me look at him.

"So, it's Bella, right?"

I turned my attention back to the bronze haired god – Jasper, Edward, whatever his name was.

"Yeah, sorry what was your name?" I asked, trying to avoid staring directly in to his eyes, scared that my tell-tale blush would appear again.

"Edward," he flashed me his crooked grin, holding his hand out to shake mine. "Nice to meet you Bella."

I held my hand out, feeling something equivalent to a static shock as we made contact. My hand felt small in Edward's.

"You too," I smiled.

I withdrew my hand, taking a drink from my beer to give myself something to do other than stare at Edward.

"So, where are you from?" He asked, taking a drink from his own beer.

"America," I answered. There was a bluish glow on Edward's face due to one of the coloured lanterns, and it made his skin look pale in the light, although he too was tanned, like Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward rolled his eyes, chuckling. "I guessed that, where _in _America?"

I bit my lip, trying not to giggle. His laugh was infectious. "Seattle in Washington."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "No way, I think I've been there before actually."

I smirked. "You think?"

Edward shrugged. "I was young, my dad had some business trip there so we just went for the day, but I'm pretty sure it was Seattle, it had that big tower?"

"The Space Needle," I laughed. "Yeah, that's Seattle."

"It rained all day too, if I remember correctly. I sulked the entire time." He flashed me a grin, taking another swig of his beer.

"Welcome to my life," I laughed. "When I move out of Seattle, I think I'll go somewhere that has the least rain in the world."

Edward raised an eyebrow, amused. "You might want to rethink that, otherwise you're going to end up in a desert somewhere."

I shrugged. "We'll see. Sand and camels are probably more exciting than Seattle."

He smirked. "You should try London."

"I will, me and Alice are going there at the end of our trip." I cast a glance around the table. Alice was absorbed in conversation with the blonde, who must be Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett had their heads together, giggling.

"Oh yeah? You'll have to come and see us, Rosalie and I will have our new flat by then," he grinned, looking excited.

I nodded. "She mentioned that actually, we have to fly back from London anyway but we were thinking of going for a week, maybe longer."

Edward raised an eyebrow, his expression teasing. "Oh I don't know, there's lots of rain in London too, how will you cope?"

I grinned. "You can buy me an umbrella as a souvenir."

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "I'm buying you gifts already, am I?"

I nodded seriously. "Otherwise I won't be going to London, and then I wouldn't make my flight home. It would be all your fault."

Edward shrugged, looking unconcerned. "I'd probably be doing you a favour, this side of the Atlantic is much better," he winked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? We'll see about that."

Our conversation carried on until I lost track of time. The crowd on the terrace begun to thin out, and eventually, much to my annoyance, I couldn't stifle my yawns. I didn't want to end my conversation with Edward.

"Tired?" He asked.

I nodded. "We got a night train here, I don't really sleep on them so well."

"You should get some sleep," he grinned. "You're not going to bed early if you come out with us tomorrow, not with Emmett around." He had evidently overheard Rosalie asking us about the pub crawl.

I raised my eyebrows as Emmett cut in to the conversation, shouting "_Hell yeah!"_

I laughed. "God help me."

Edward smirked. "I'll look after you."

I stood up, feeling my eyelids getting heavy. "I'll hold you to that." I turned to Alice, who was laughing at something Jasper was telling her.

"Ally, I'm going to bed. Are you staying up?"

She shook her head. "I'll come with, I'm tired."

We both said our goodnights, Rosalie getting up to hug us both, giving us her number so that if we didn't see each other tomorrow we could still meet up at night.

Eventually, Alice and I made it back up to our dorm.

"Why do I feel like English boys are going to be the death of me?" Alice groaned as we both crept over to our bunk bed, now in our pyjamas after brushing our teeth.

I giggled. "Me too, Al."

I climbed up on to top bunk, tucking myself in under the sheets. My head fell asleep as soon as it hit the pillow.

There wasn't the slightest trace of Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper or Edward the next morning, much to the disappointment of Alice and I. We even hung around on the upstairs terrace longer than necessary in hope that one of them might appear, although neither of us admitted that that was the reason we were dawdling. By half 12, we decided we shouldn't waste anymore of our day (we had slept in late) seeing as we weren't in Prague forever, and set off. Today we planned to dawdle back along Charles Bridge, browse the markets nearby and walk up to the Castle.

The number of tourists on Charles Bridge was beyond excessive, and I held my day bag close, remembering my Dad, Charlie, nagging me constantly about pickpockets before I left. The place was crowded, and it was difficult to walk three paces without colliding with someone else.

"Ugh, can we just go straight up to the Castle?" Alice groaned from next to me as a wide lady knocked heavily in to her shoulder, her camera flash almost blinding Alice in the process. Poor Alice, being so tiny, was getting knocked around like crazy.

I nodded. "Yeah sure, we can come back down here in the evening when it's quiet."

Once we had managed to squeeze our way through, we started the ascent which led in the direction of the Castle. The streets were cobbled, the buildings old and beautiful, and the last thing I could imagine whilst being in such a magical place was being back in rainy Seattle. I had only been away for two weeks, but I was desperate for the trip to never end.

It was quieter by the Castle when we got there, thankfully, and we were in time to catch the guard change, something I had been hoping to see. The men in their powder blue uniforms marched about the square, perfectly synchronised as they swapped places at the doors to the castle.

We took a tour around the inside of the Castle afterwards, and once that had finished, decided that we needed a drink. We wandered around aimlessly for fifteen minutes or so until we found somewhere nice to sit out on the street. The cobbled road was steep here, but the café had a level patio out front with round metal tables decorated with deep pink flowers.

We both ordered a lemonade whilst leaning back in our seats, happy to rest our feet.

I took a break from people watching, shooting a quick glance at Alice. She had a small smile on her face, gazing at nothing in particular.

"What are you smiling at over there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

A look of surprise crossed Alice's features, before she shook her head, meeting my gaze. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. "Nothing."

I took a sip of my lemonade, smirking. "You can't lie to save your life, Ally."

We gazed at each other for a long moment, before we both laughed.

"Okay fine," Alice rolled her eyes. "I was excited about later."

I grinned. "The pub crawl?"

Alice nodded, sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear, her blue eyes darting along the street, before back to me. "Emmett was teasing me last night because I'm so small, saying he was going to get me really drunk because I'm probably a lightweight, and Jasper was all like _'Don't worry, I'll look out for you'_".

I giggled. "Edward actually said the same thing to me."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "He did?"

I nodded.

Alice blushed again. "I feel like such a teenager, I spoke to Jasper for like half an hour last night and yet I think about him all morning."

I shrugged. "He's really hot, don't beat yourself up about it too much."

Alice laughed. "That's so typical of you Bella."

I winked, taking another sip of my lemonade. The icy cold temperature felt good in the 30 Celsius heat.

"'_I'll look out for you'_", Alice repeated. "Do you think that's like, an English pick up line or something? I mean, they both said it to us."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice!"

"What?!" She raised her arms in defence.

"Stop analysing everything already!" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She was quiet for about two seconds, before: "So what are you going to wear later?"

"Alice!" I laughed again.

She gave me the evil eye. "Don't pretend you aren't going to ask for my help later anyway when you can't decide what to wear."

I rolled my eyes at her, although I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, because she was probably right.

We were both wearing shorts and cami's whilst walking around today, and most of the clothes I had brought with me were pretty casual anyway, seeing as my budget for the trip didn't allow me to go anywhere fancy that required me to wear something smart. I did, however, have a few nice dresses with me.

"What did you think of Edward, anyway?" She asked, eyeing me with interest.

I eyed the flower pot on the table, avoiding eye contact as I shrugged. "He was nice."

I didn't even have to look up to know Alice was raising her eyebrow at me in question, although a quick glance confirmed this.

"He's cute," I elaborated. "But, it's not like I'm planning on anything to happen, he probably spoke to about twenty other girls last night anyway, I mean look at him, he's probably fighting them off."

"No sane guy would fight you off Bella, I mean look at _you,_" Alice shook her head.

I just rolled my eyes at her, looking away.

We finished the rest of our drinks before getting up to leave. It was nearly half 5 already, and we wanted to walk up to the top of the hill to see the view of the city before heading back to the hostel.

We were back at the hostel at half 8, having stopped to grab some dinner on the way back, and we immediately ran in to Rosalie at reception.

"Hey you two," she smiled widely, beckoning us over. "I was just buying a ticket for tonight, have you got one yet?"

We shook our heads, no, and decided to get ours with Rose, chatting about our day. Apparently Rosalie had been at the Castle with the boys today too, and I was secretly gutted that we had missed them.

"Can I come and get ready with you girls?" She asked as we made our way towards our dorm room. "The boys are sat upstairs already so we could just go up together…"

Alice and I both nodded. "Of course!"

"Great," she grinned. "I'll just go and grab my stuff from my dorm and meet you in the bathroom."

She danced off down the hallway and towards the stairs as Alice and I went in to our own dorm to find our wash bags and clothes for tonight.

I grabbed a pair of cut off Levi's and a sheer black Topshop camisole, picking up a short, heavy necklace to go with it.

We met Rosalie in the bathrooms, all three of us jumping in to separate shower rooms to wash before getting dressed and meeting by the mirrors to do make-up.

"So yeah, we're leaving tomorrow," Rosalie frowned in to the mirror as she applied lip balm. She had just been telling us about her trip previous to reaching Prague.

I fluffed my hair in the mirror as I nodded. "Me and Ally too, we're getting a night train to Krakow."

Rosalie turned around to stare at me, her expression excited. "No way! So are we, the 11PM?!"

My mouth fell open in surprise, before I nodded excitedly. "Yeah! That's so weird, wow."

Alice grinned next to me. "How long are you in Krakow for? We haven't booked a hostel yet, we were going to do that tomorrow morning."

Rosalie shook her head. "No, we haven't either. We were supposed to have booked already, but that's why you never leave anything to Emmett," she rolled her eyes. "We wanted to stay two nights though, I think."

I nodded. "Us too," I turned to face her. "Hey, we should book together, see if we can stay at the same one again."

Rosalie beamed. "Yes!"

We chatted excitedly about the prospect of doing the next leg of the journey together as we finished getting ready.

I had borrowed some of Rosalie's deep red lipstick to make my outfit look a bit more dressy, and I left my hair down and wavy – luckily it hadn't frizzed up in the heat today.

Both Alice and Rosalie were dressed in similar attire, keeping it casual. We all dashed back to our dorms once we were ready to put away our stuff and get money for the night. We had been given wrist bands at reception for the pub crawl, so we didn't have to take any kind of ticket.

We were up on the terrace at quarter to 10, fifteen minutes before the crawl left. I spotted the boys immediately – they were sat in the far right corner of the terrace, surrounded by a group of blondes.

"Bloody hell," Rosalie rolled her eyes next to me, grabbing my hand as I linked on to Ally, pulling us towards the table. We had already bought beers at the bar, and had a free shot courtesy of being on the pub crawl.

"Boys," Rosalie announced herself as we reached the table, and I didn't miss the eyebrow she raised at Emmett, then Edward, as if this was his fault.

"Hey babe," Emmett immediately wrapped his arms around Rosalie, pulling her on to his lap and kissing her cheek. She looked slightly mollified. "Hey girls," Emmett waved a hand up at us as Alice and I lingered at the table, unsure of where to sit as the three blonde girls were hovering around the table, blocking the seats.

"Bella!" My eyes darted up at the sound of his voice, making eye contact with Edward. He patted the space on the bench next to him.

I turned to Alice, making sure I wasn't going to be ditching her by sitting with Edward, to see that she had already disappeared, taking a seat next to Jasper. _Gee thank, Ally._

I made my way around the table. "Excuse me," I smiled at the blonde girl stood nearest to Edward, trying to squeeze past.

"Oh, sorry," she spoke. She had a strong L.A accent.

I took a seat next to Edward, and he grinned at me immediately. "Thanks for saving me," he whispered, sneaking a glance at the girl who I had just side stepped.

"Saving you?" I raised an eyebrow, taking a drink from my beer.

Edward rolled his eyes. "That girl has just spent twenty minutes assuring me I'm really posh because of my accent, and asking me why I haven't got bad teeth," he spoke in a hushed voice, although he looked amused.

I laughed. "You know, that is how most American's stereotype you…"

"So I've heard…" he flashed me a crooked grin, trailing off. "Do _you_ think I have a posh accent?"

The answer was _yes_, I did, but I humoured him, hesitating. I also thought he had a posh name. "Well…" I began, smirking.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, nudging his arm against mine as he frowned at me in mock annoyance. I felt goose bumps erupting at the contact, but shrugged it off.

"You speak better than the other Brits I've met," I continued, biting my lip as I tried not to grin at him like an idiot.

His green eyes were fixated on me, and I noticed as his eyes slid down to my mouth quickly before sliding back up, a smug expression creeping across his face. "Are you saying you like my accent the best?"

He was leant forwards on the table now, and I was aware of how close our faces were. I felt myself blush, dropping my eyes at the intensity of the close proximity. "It's… nicer," I admitted, glancing up at him.

Edward just leant back, looking smug with himself.

"Not too posh though," I assured him. "Just… nice."

I gazed at Edward, and we smirked at each other before looking away.

He took a swig of his beer, and I looked away, feeling my cheeks cooling down. They were no doubt bright pink.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett called across the table. "What's this about you going to Krakow tomorrow as well?"

Edward leant forward next to me so he could hear what Emmett was saying. "You are?"

I smiled, nodding. "Yeah, Rose said we're getting on the same night train?" It came out as a question.

Emmett and Edward grinned at each other. "Following us already are you?" Emmett teased as Edward chuckled next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Not _me_," he nodded his in Edward's direction, instead.

Edward laughed, shaking his head. "Fuck off, Em."

Emmett waggled both eyebrows at Edward as he just rolled his eyes before Rosalie cut in from her conversation with Jasper and Alice.

"God Emmett, stop antagonising him," she laughed.

"Yeah _Emmett_, listen to your woman," Edward teased.

Rosalie turned on Edward, smirking. "Watch it Cullen."

Edward held both of his hands up, grinning.

He turned to me to explain as Rosalie went back to her conversation with Jasper and Alice. "She _hates _it when I call her woman."

"That doesn't really surprise me," I said, taking another drink from my beer, which was almost empty.

Just then, a voice called across the terrace, announcing everyone going on the crawl should make their way outside on to the street.

"Party time!" Emmett grinned, holding up both of his arms as he hooted.

Rosalie laughed, hitting him in the stomach. "Shut up clown."

He raised his eyebrows at her, before standing up, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around. She squealed, hitting him on the chest, before demanding to be put down. Emmett obliged before kissing her on her forehead quickly. I looked away, not wanting to intrude on their moment.

We made our way outside as a group, and I linked arms with Alice once we got out on to the street. Edward emerged outside next to Jasper, the two of them speaking, their heads close together.

The L.A girls followed close behind them, and I hadn't even noticed that they had moved away from our table once Alice and I had sat down.

It was dark outside now, the orange glow of lights from the buildings reflecting on everyone's faces.

The crawl guide explained that we would only be heading out five minutes away, to where all the bars were on the water front.

"We'll finish up in one of the clubs at the end," he finished, before turning to answer a question from one of the girls stood nearby him.

"Drink?"

I jumped slightly as Emmett appeared from right behind me, waving a glass bottle in my face, filled with green liquid.

I took the bottle from him, unscrewing the cap as the crowd of people started walking towards the end of the street. Emmett fell in to step beside me as we followed, and I sniffed the green liquor inside the bottle.

"Fuck, that's strong," I winced, before tipping the bottle bag and taking a quick shot. I scrunched my eyes up as the liquor slid down my throat, burning as it went.

Emmett chuckled, taking a drink from the bottle too, before passing it back.

"Again?!" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

He smirked. "No one goes out with me and stays sober."

I rolled my eyes, taking another drink before passing the bottle back to him.

"I'd watch out with that if I were you," a voice spoke from next to me. Emmett was already passing the bottle to him, and I turned to see Jasper walking beside me, looking amused.

I hadn't spoken to Jasper yet, but he too was good looking, especially up close. His eyes were bright blue, his blonde hair slightly scruffy.

"Why's that?" I raised an eyebrow.

He smirked, turning the bottle around once he had taken a shot. "Because it's 70%," he tapped the number at the base of the bottle.

My mouth fell open as I rounded on Emmett. "Emmett!" I nudged his arm with my elbow, hard.

Jasper chuckled.

"It's nice to know someone's got my back," I frowned as Emmett just laughed. "Thank you Jasper," I smiled at him, before turning back to glare at Emmett again.

"Not a problem," he grinned.

We reached the first bar, and there was a free shot there. I was feeling drunk already, and decided against having a free shot at the next bar, at least until I sobered up a bit. I didn't want to be a mess.

"Bathroom break," Rosalie grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the ladies.

I waited outside as Rosalie used the toilet, before she came out, applying lipstick.

"Here," she traced the lipstick along my lips too, seeing as the colour had started to fade.

"Thanks," I grinned.

I pushed my hair to the side, playing with it to see how it looked.

"You look hot, Bella," Rosalie rolled her eyes, observing me.

I shot her a look in disbelief. "Says the model over there."

Rosalie shook her head. "I'm serious, you're gorgeous. No wonder E-" She cut herself off.

"No wonder what?" I asked, confused.

She shook her head again. "Nothing, come on, let's go back out."

I nodded, following her out of the bathroom and towards the bar, where everyone else was hanging.

We stayed in the bar for just over forty minutes, before the crawl guide moved us on to the next place.

By the time we reached the club, I was fucked. After watching Emmett and Edward have a 'shot-off', as they called it, Emmett had then challenged me.

"I'll go easy on you," he insisted. "We'll use vodka instead of Absinthe."

I all but snorted. "That sounds _way _easier," I said sarcastically.

I had bailed after three shots.

Edward had insisted that I still did great, but gave me a 'consolation hug' anyway. I didn't take his words of encouragement too seriously, because he was clearly wasted. I did, however, enjoy the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms.

"Where's my hug for winning, Edward?" Emmett demanded from next to us.

"You don't get one," Edward grumbled, his chin resting on top of my head. "Loser's only."

"Hey," I frowned, my head against his chest.

There was some sort of commotion that I didn't manage to process in my inebriated state, and I was suddenly being tugged away from Edward, Alice and Rosalie dragging me off towards where everyone was dancing.

"Cosy," Alice giggled in my ear, and I just rolled my eyes at her.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, engulfing me in a hug. "If Edward gets a hug, I want one too."

I smiled at Rosalie, who was stood behind Alice. She grinned back, before beginning to dance, her eyes closing as she swayed to the music.

"Love you Ally," I squeezed Alice.

"You too," she squeezed back.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Any reviews would be hugely appreciated, so let me know what you think! Should I continue?**

**Anna**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Alice, Rosalie and I had been dancing for what felt like forever. The music was loud, and everything was a blissful, swirling blur as the three of us spun around.

"Time out," I held my hands up to make a 'T' sign, Alice and Rosalie nodding before turning back to dance. I pushed my way through the crowds of people, faces only half visible under the dim red lights that were flashing inside the club.

I eventually made it out on to the balcony, which looked out across the river. Here, people were lining the railings looking out across the water, the smell of cigarette smoke thick in the air as a cool summer night's breeze blew the smoke across the balcony.

I made my way towards an empty space on the railing, looking out across the river, which was lit up with lights, rippling across the water. It was a stunning sight, the Charles Bridge visible in the background, and my head spun as I tried to take it all in. I silently cursed Emmett for challenging me to a shot contest, because the vodka had definitely caught up with me. I shook my head in an attempt to set my vision straight.

"I was wondering where you'd snuck off to," a voice said over my shoulder.

Turning, I was immediately face to face with Edward, his green eyes glimmering in the lights across the water, his perfect mouth pulled up in to a crooked smile.

"I was dying in there, it was too hot," I explained, looking back out across the water, because I could hardly string a sentence together in my current state as it was, and I didn't need Edward's face as a distraction.

"You're cheeks are pink," Edward slid his thumb up against my cheekbone, and I felt goose bumps erupt down my neck and across my shoulders.

"You're pink," I smirked, causing Edward to roll his eyes.

"It's a tan, not sunburn."

I raised my eyebrows. "Whatever you say."

Emmett and I had spent half of the evening teasing Edward about the sunburn he'd caught today. Most people looked stupid with sunburn, but of course someone as attractive as Edward just managed to make it look cute.

He chuckled, bowing his head as he leant against the railings. "_Fuck_, I've drunk too much."

"Join the club," I groaned, leaning my head against his shoulder.

Edward turned to look at me, his white teeth flashing as he grinned. His face was mesmerising, from his long eyelashes and his perfect cheekbones to his lips, which looked perfectly soft and pink.

"Edward is such an old man's name," I blurted as Edward eyed me.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that an insult?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter, you're pretty enough to get away with a name like that."

"A backhanded compliment if ever I heard one."

I giggled. "It's a nice name."

Edward slid his arm around me, my head still resting on his shoulder as his body jolted underneath me as he chuckled.

"As nice as my accent?" He laughed, teasing.

I shook my head. "No," I said seriously. "Not as nice as that."

The fresh air was supposed to be clearing my head, but everything was warm and fuzzy, and Edward's face was glowing, lit up by the lights from inside and from out.

Edward closed his eyes for a brief second, holding a hand over them. "Remind me not to drink Absinthe again, _fuck_."

His words barely registered as I was too busy watching his fluttering eyelashes. "Fuck what?" I asked absentmindedly.

Edward poked my nose, looking mildly annoyed that I wasn't paying attention. "Fuck _you,"_ he teased, smirking at me.

I laughed. "You wish."

I looked up to see his response, only to find his green eyes boring in to mine. "I do."

My stomach swooped. I stared back, captivated by his gaze and frozen by his words. _Think of something to say, Bella._

A small smile was playing around the corners of Edward's mouth, and my eyes fell to his lips.

"Then why don't you?"

I instantly blushed at my words, hardly believing I had had the nerve to say that.

I didn't have long to fret over what Edward's response would be however, before he leant down, crushing his lips against mine.

I gasped, before responding eagerly, the alcohol in my system spurring me on. His lips were soft and smooth, and he pressed his lips hard against mine, then softly, before running his tongue against my lower lip, asking for access. I let him in, opening my mouth up as my tongue slid softly against his, his mouth wet and warm and tasting of some sort of spirit.

Edward slid a hand to the back of my neck, the kiss intensifying as he pressed me closer. My body was racing with adrenaline and electricity, and I pressed my body against his, his chest firm and toned under his t-shirt.

I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth softly, before pushing my lips back against his. The kiss was hungry and I felt a jolt of adrenaline shoot through me, pushing my body harder against Edward's in response.

We both pulled away from the kiss, our breathing ragged, and I could only guess that my cheeks were as pink as Edward's right now, as his face was flushed, his lips swollen.

He pressed another kiss against my mouth, before moving his lips across my jaw, pressing quick kisses across my skin as he moved up towards my ear. He nibbled his teeth softly against my earlobe, causing me to giggle.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He mumbled in to my ear, kissing me again, this time on my cheek.

He pulled back to see my response, and I nodded.

Edward nodded too, rubbing his thumb against my lower lip before pressing another kiss against my lips, causing me to close my eyes briefly before he pulled away.

"Let's go," he slid his hand in to mine, turning towards the door leading back in to the club, weaving in and out of bodies as he pulled me close so I could follow behind him.

The noise of the music intensified as we re-entered the club, and Edward led us around the edge of the room so we could get to the exit. Everything was still hazy, and before I knew it, we were outside again, on the narrow, winding street that was full of people coming in and out of the club.

If I remembered correctly, the hostel was only two minutes down the road and around the corner, but before I had time to move in the right direction, Edward had me pressed against the outside wall of the club, crushing his lips against mine again.

I moaned softly, responding hungrily, my hand sliding up to his neck. My back was pressed against the rough stone of the building, which was cool in the night air, Edward's body pressed against my front, warm and firm.

"Edward," I gasped, giggling as I managed to pull away for a second before he peppered kisses under my jaw again. "I thought," I gasped, "that we were going back to the hostel?"

He hummed against my skin, pressing one, two, three more kisses to my neck before mumbling, "sorry, I just wanted to do that."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach at the sincerity of his words as his eyes bored in to mine again, causing me to blush, biting my lip.

Edward groaned. "You're fucking adorable."

I smiled again, dropping my eyes to the ground, before Edward slid his thumb under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. He kissed me again, before pulling away. "Come on," he slid his hand back in to mine, pulling me towards the end of the street, back towards the hostel.

Edward's thumb rubbed against my hand as he led me around the corner of the road, pulling my hand up to his lips every so often to kiss my knuckles.

We reached the hostel in no time, the yellow sign lit up in the dark, and Edward pulled his key card out of his pocket to open the door.

We were up the stairs quickly, and Edward dropped my hand as we walked in through reception, smiling at the girl behind the desk. Once we were through to the dorm corridors, he slid his hand back in to mine, and then led me right, towards where I assumed the room he was staying in was.

We halted outside number 29, and Edward slid his key card against the lock, muttering "wait here," and giving me a quick peck before slipping in to the room.

I was only on my own for 10 seconds, before he was back outside, pulling me in to the room. "It's empty," he explained as I looked confused. "I was just checking to make sure no one was in here."

I nodded, looking around the room which was dark, the silhouettes of bunk beds littered around the walls. Edward led me over to the bunk in the far left corner, sliding on to the bottom bunk. The light was off, meaning the room was nearly pitch black, making it almost impossible to see, but somehow, I ended up lay down on a bed, Edward on top of me, his lips crushing against mine as he used his arms to keep his body from crushing me.

I moved my hands up, running them under his t-shirt against his firm abdomen, my fingers exploring around the hem of his t-shirt. "Can I take this off?" I whispered against his lips.

Edward simply hummed in response, his hands moving down to help me lift the shirt up over his head, before I leant my face back up to his, kissing frantically. I moved my hands back down, reaching to pull my top off, Edward assisting when he realised what I was doing.

"This needs to go too," he mumbled, fumbling around to unhook my bra. I slid the garment off my arms, gazing up at Edward's face which was barely visible in the dark. I felt his hand slide up across my chest, his thumb rubbing underneath my breast, before moving up to brush against my nipple, which hardened under his touch, my heart rate picking up.

Edward leant down, his lips finding his thumb in the dark, which he moved down to rest against my hip as he pressed his warm lips against my nipple, causing me to sigh. He slid his tongue tip slowly around the edge, causing me to push my chest up on reflex, wanting his warm mouth back over my breast. Edward obliged, his lips pulling my nipple in to his mouth, sucking lightly, causing me to moan softly. He sucked harder, and I moaned again at the faint pain. He moved away, giving my other breast the same treatment, causing me to roll my hips up in response. I could feel him hard against me now, and he groaned around my nipple as I thrust my hips against him slowly.

Getting restless, I slip my hands down between our bodies, my hands running across his smooth chest, before finding his belt and jeans buckle.

"Someone's impatient," he chuckled, pulling away from my breasts as he ran his thumb against my nipple, which was now feeling slightly sensitive.

"Are you gonna' help?" I asked, kissing his lips to wipe off the smug smile that I knew was there.

His hands slid down to where my fingers were fumbling with his fly, his hands warm against mine as he slid the fly down with ease. I pulled both his boxers and jeans down together, and he slid them off as they reached his ankles. It was dark, so I couldn't make him out, but I flipped us over so I was on top, making myself small at the foot of the bed as I slid my hands up across his legs. I inched up closer, feeling my way, and I soon made it up to Edward's thighs, feeling around before my palm made contact with something hard. Edward's whimper told me I had found what I was looking for, and I slid my palm up against his length.

Bending down, I pulled the tip up gently towards my lips, my tongue flicking out across the top, swirling around as Edward's hand slid to the back of my head, his fingers threading themselves through my hair.

I slid my mouth down around the length of him, taking as much as I could in to my mouth, and Edward hissed lightly as I sucked, my head bobbing up and down. There was a lot of him to take in.

"Jesus Christ," Edward hissed softly, his thumb rubbing the back of my head roughly as he tried to keep his hips from bucking up.

I sucked harder, my tongue rubbing against the underside of his length as I hummed quietly, causing him to groan at the vibrations. "Fuck, that feels good."

I tried not to smile at his response, wrapping my free hand around the base to pump what I couldn't fit in to my mouth as I continued to bob my head up and down.

I pulled up to take a gasp of air, and Edward lifted me up, leaning forward to press a kiss against my lips, his soft mouth moving against mine frantically. "Come here," he whispered as I made to move back down his body.

He flipped us again so that he was back on top, his thumb flicking open the button of my shorts, undoing the fly to pull them down. I lifted my feet up so he could pull them over my ankles. He then slid his hand up between my legs, spreading them apart as he leant down, pressing kisses against the inside of my thigh. The room was spinning now in a mix of alcohol and lust as Edward's lips inched nearer and nearer to my throbbing core. I tried not to thrust my hips up as his mouth hovered over me, his hot, moist breath blowing against my clit. He placed a soft, slow kiss to my clit, his tongue pressing against it through my panties, causing me to cry out. His tongue was hot, the flat of it moving slowly but firmly against me.

"Edward," I gasped, unable to stay quiet. He gave one long lick up the length of my core, my panties already soaking.

"I can fucking taste you already," he groaned against me, pushing my panties to the side to press a kiss against my clit again, and I pressed my hips up as he made the contact again, without the scrap of material in the way.

"Holy shit," I gasped, his tongue swirling around my clit before pulling it in between his lips, sucking lightly as his tongue rubbed against it. Edward slid his tongue down to my entrance, licking as he went as I lost control.

Edward took another long, slow lick, and all I could do was whimper.

Slowly, he slid the tip of his tongue inside me, pushing it as far in as he could as his upper lip made contact with my clit, and I cried out in pleasure, pushing myself up against him. How was he so good at this?!

My head was thrashing around on the pillow. "Oh my god," I had to close my eyes, my hand resting against the back of Edward's head, and it was taking everything I had not to push him down harder.

I moaned out, embarrassingly loud, both of my hands coming up to cover my mouth. Edward pulled away from me, crawling back up my body.

"Shh," he murmured. "Someone might hear," he leant down in the dark to kiss me, and I could taste myself on him.

"Have you got a - " I began, before Edward cut me off with another kiss.

"Yes," he whispered against my lips, not needing me to finish my sentence to know what I meant.

He leant over to the side of the bed, rummaging around in a pocket or a bag, before he returned a few seconds later. I heard him tearing the foil packet rather than see it myself, and I could just make out Edward's silhouette in the darkness as he moved to put the condom on. He tossed the foil packet on to the floor beside the bed, before moving to lie back over me.

I shivered as he pressed a kiss to my collar bone, and Edward moved his lips up over my neck.

"Are you cold?" He asked. He didn't allow me to respond before pulling his sheet out from underneath us throwing it over himself and over me.

I was too wrapped up in the moment to bother telling him that I wasn't cold at all. There was a thin sheen of sweat across my body, and Edward's close proximity was certainly enough to keep me warm.

Edward reached down to remove my panties, sliding them off and tossing them aside before moving back up my body.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He murmured, pressing himself against my entrance.

"Please," I moaned.

Slowly, Edward slid in to me, causing my eyes to flutter shut as I bit my lip to keep quiet.

"Fuck," he hissed. "So tight," he grunted, his accent adding to the euphoria of the moment.

Edward's warm skin slipped against mine as he begun to thrust in and out, in and out, so that within minutes I was writhing in pleasure, pushing my hips up to meet him.

I let out another loud moan as he hit a particularly pleasurable spot inside of me, Edward chuckling again as he shushed me. The walls in hostels weren't exactly known for being thick.

Edward's lips connected with mine again, and the kiss was wet, frantic and warm, his lips pressing hard and then soft, as he continued to thrust in and out.

Pleasure was pulsing through every inch of my body, my arms wrapped up in Edward as he used his arms to prop himself up above me.

A noise at the door caused us both to halt our movements, Edward stopping abruptly, still inside of me.

"What - "

The sound of a key card being used on the other side of the door was just audible.

"Shit," Edward hissed, pulling the sheets up over the both of us and tucking my head in to his chest as he turned his back to the doorway. He held a finger up against my lips, both of our breathing ragged.

The door to the dorm opened, and a sliver of light filled the room for a short moment, illuminating Edward's face before the room fell back in to darkness.

There was a rummaging sound coming from one of the bunks near the door, before whoever it was who was in here zipped up a bag, exiting the room again.

I let out a sigh of relief I hadn't realised I was holding.

"That was close," I giggled.

Edward chuckled above me. "Are _you _close?"

He shifted us back round, thrusting back in to me, causing me to moan in surprise.

He was going faster now, and I didn't think I could last much longer.

"Oh god," I gasped, my legs beginning to shake as I felt the orgasm building in the pit of my stomach.

One, two, three more thrusts, and Edward's finger was against my mouth, trying to silence my moans as I came hard, my toes curling. I might have been drunk, but I was pretty sure I saw stars.

Edward came quickly after me, gasping for breath as he flopped against me, his chest against mine.

"Holy … shit," I breathed, coming down from the sensation.

Edward pulled out of me, and I assumed he was disposing of the condom as he moved off of the bed for a second, before rummaging around with some of the clothes on the floor.

"Here," he climbed back on to the bed, pressing a material in to my hand. "You might want to put something on," he explained, helping me find the arms to what turned out to be a t-shirt. I pulled it over my head, inhaling the scent of the material – it smelt like Edward.

"And these," he handed me another item of clothing, moving to the foot of the bed to slide my feet through the gaps in what must have been some of his boxers. I slid them up to my waist, my arm brushing against Edward's side as I did, and I realised he too was wearing boxers now.

Once they were on, Edward lay back down beside me, pulling me in to his arms.

"That was amazing," he whispered, pecking my cheek.

"Mmm," I agreed, resting my head on his shoulder. The room was starting to spin now, and I clenched my eyes shut to stop it.

Edward ran a hand through my hair as I snuggled in to his side, wrapped up in the sheets, our legs tangled together. "Sleep," he kissed the top of my head before resting himself back on to the pillow.

I nodded vaguely, burying myself down against his chest, before losing consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not used to writing lemons at all, so please let me know what you thought, hope it wasn't too awful!**

**Anna**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: First off I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed! You're the best! A few of you mentioned in the reviews that you'd found the story because it had been recommended, which makes me super happy :D whoever that was, thankyou!**

**So this chapter is pretty long for me, I couldn't really find a place to break it off... so I didn't! **

**Writing about interrailing gives me the travel blues :(**

* * *

I awoke feeling incredibly uncomfortable. I was hot and sticky, and there was a dull ache in my body, along with a pounding in my head. What's more, I was squeezed in to a tight space against the wall, something heavy resting over my waist. What _was _that?!

I tried to wriggle out of the way of it, resulting in me slamming myself face first in to the wall besides me.

"Ow," I moaned quietly, rubbing my head as the pain only aggravated my headache.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a low moan coming from the pillow next to my head, and then the weight on my waist moved, a warm, firm body pressing itself against my back.

That was when it hit me. I wasn't in my bed. This was Edward's bed. The bed I had had sex in. With Edward…

Oh god, I was still in here?! People would have seen me in here; we couldn't still be alone, could we?

The room was still dark, but I was scared to turn around to confirm my fear.

On one thing I was positive – I sure as hell wasn't going to wait around for people to start waking up when it got light.

I wriggled some more in an attempt to get Edward to wake up, which would in turn make it easier for me to get out of the bed. It took some effort – we had both drank a lot last night, and Edward was apparently in some sort of alcohol induced coma. I eventually had to resort to turning around and nudging him in the stomach. Unfortunately, I was too concerned that Edward would never actually wake up and that I would be trapped here for everyone to see me in the morning to be able to appreciate his nicely toned stomach.

"Bella?" I heard him mumble quietly. His voice was laced with sleep and confusion, and what with his British accent, it sounded incredibly hot.

"Edward, I'm going back to my room," I whispered, propping myself up over him so that my intention of trying to get past him was clear. "Can you let me out?"

It was too dark to see much, but I felt Edward's warm body shift underneath me as he moved, letting me climb over him. It was a tight manoeuvre, but seconds later I was sat on the edge of the mattress, my bare feet resting on the cold floor.

I heard Edward shifting again behind me as he propped himself up whilst I rummaged around for my shorts – my key card to get in to the dorm was inside them. My hands came in to contact with several garments, including my panties and my camisole. I silently rejoiced when I felt denim beneath my fingers, lifting my shorts up on to my lap along with the other garments.

"You got everything?" Edward murmured softly next to my ear. His words came out slowly, and if I had to guess, I would say he was still slightly drunk.

I nodded, before realising he probably couldn't see me in this light. "Yeah," I whispered.

"Cool," he breathed, his breath warm against my skin. "G'night." He stretched to let his soft lips brush gently against my cheek. My eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the brief contact before he pulled away.

"Night," I whispered, moving to stand up.

_Bam._

I had walked straight in to an arm that was dangling off the bunk above, and rubbed by face in pain. _Enough head trauma,_ I groaned internally, as the arm begun to stir.

I thought I heard Edward chuckle softly behind me as I scurried towards the door, my hand fumbling for the handle. I could hear the person in the top bunk moving.

I found the doorknob quickly, twisting it and pulling the door open just a crack for me to slide through. Light flooded the room from the hall outside, and I just had time to cast a quick glance back over to Edward's bunk.

Jasper, the owner of the dangling arm, was now leant over the edge of his bed whispering something to Edward, who was still sitting up. I slid out of the room as quickly as possible, just as the two boys looked up at the source of light.

I let out a low sigh of relief as the door shut with a _click_ behind me.

"I feel like death," Alice groaned from the other side of the table, her face buried in her arms.

It was way past noon, and Alice and I were sat upstairs on the terrace feeling sorry for ourselves as we both suffered from the hangover from hell. Alice was worse off, having stayed out until 5 in the morning with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, but my head was still thumping away painfully. We had both showered and dressed, but decided we couldn't hack going out just yet.

I took another sip from the bottle of water in front of me, trying not to make too much eye contact with the sun. I sure as hell didn't look my best, but at least outside I had an excuse to wear my sunglasses, which covered up my tired eyes.

I was just screwing the cap back on to the water bottle when I heard Jasper's voice. "I thought I might find you two up here."

I had been dreading this moment – seeing Edward, or even his friends. Alice was way too hungover to care what I got up to last night, but I wasn't sure if the likes of Jasper would let the fact that I slept with one of his best friends slide so easily. I noticed Alice tense from across the table, and I knew she was conscious about not looking her best in front of Jasper.

Jasper sat down opposite me, next to Alice. He looked slightly worn out, but fresher than I felt, having obviously just showered.

He flashed me a grin as he observed the two of us. "You two look as though you're struggling."

Alice held up her middle finger, aiming it at Jasper as he chuckled. She kept her head resting in her arms.

Jasper chuckled at her, before rounding on me, a smirk playing at his lips, his eyebrows raised. "I'd just like to take the opportunity to thank you for walking in to my arm last night Bella, before I forget. Much appreciated."

My cheeks erupted with heat as I felt a blush spread across my face.

"What? I -" I began, stuttering as I tried to figure out what to say.

Jasper just chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, Bella. It's not a big deal."

It was obvious he was referring to the fact I had slept with Edward, not the arm incident.

I smiled meekly, feeling slightly better. If anyone else had said it, I probably wouldn't have felt any different, but there was something calming about Jasper's words and his blasé attitude.

An amused expression appeared on his face the next second. "However, if I were you, I would worry about Emmett. He's downstairs heckling Rose for your bra. You left it in the bed and Edward went to shower, Emmett found it and…" he tilted his head to indicate that I should guess the rest.

My mouth fell open in horror. My bra_._ How the hell had I forgotten my _bra?_ I was sure I had gotten all of my clothes last night, but as I cast my mind back, I didn't remember picking up the underwear garment.

"_Shit_," I hissed, my hand flying to cover my mouth as Jasper started to laugh. "Alice, stay here."

I leapt up, turning my back on Alice and Jasper as I hurried through the bar and down the stairs, desperate to get to the dorm before Edward returned from his shower and praying that Rosalie hadn't given up my underwear. This was already embarrassing enough as it was.

I reached room 29, remembering the number from last night. The door was ajar, and I hurried to push it further open before coming to an abrupt stop, hearing voices.

"…you just _have_ to go there with every girl, don't you? Edward, I really like her. And now you're going to fucking screw her over like everyone else you've been with."

It was Rosalie, and by the tone of her voice, she didn't sound too pleased.

I felt my ears burn. She was obviously talking about me.

"What? Rose, it wasn't like that. I promise. I-" Edward's voice came next, full of anguish and slightly distressed. Rosalie had already cut him off, however, because she was now speaking again.

"Whatever, Edward. Can't you just learn to keep your dick in your pants for once? And if Alice and Bella decide _not _to come to Krakow because of your dickish behaviour, you'll have _me_ to answer to."

I felt bad for eavesdropping, but I wanted to hear what Edward was going to say. It _was_ about me after all, if Rosalie would just let him finish a sentence.

"Rosie, babe, calm down-" Emmett started.

"Rose, would you just hear me out?" Edward cut in, sounded irritated now, although the anguish was still there. "Yeah, I went there but-"

Edward was still speaking, but I couldn't pay attention to what he was saying anymore as a thin blonde girl was now approaching me down the hall, her eyes casting over me with curiosity.

"This is your room also?" She asked, confused as she paused outside of the doorway. Her hands were full of toiletries, and her thick accent sounded Eastern European.

I heard Edward's voice break off inside as panic coursed through me at the thought of getting caught eavesdropping.

I shook my head. "No, sorry, I was just coming in to see a -"

I broke off as Rosalie appeared in the doorway.

"Bella," she smiled, although she looked slightly uncomfortable.

The blonde girl slipped past Rosalie in to the room, making for one of the bunks on the right as the door fell further open.

My eyes immediately fell on Edward, and I blushed. His bronze hair was damp as he ran a hand through it, having clearly just got out of the shower. I almost wanted to smile as we made eye contact, but I bit my lip, refraining from doing so. Emmett was stood next to Edward, his expression agitated. I turned to face Rosalie.

"Erm, hi," I tried to keep my voice as normal as possible. "Jasper told me to come down here, he said Emmett…" my voice broke off when I remembered why I was down here, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. I cast a glance at Emmett, and he was smirking at me now.

I turned to observe Rosalie, unsure of how to continue. Despite staying out until 5 in the morning, Rosalie still looked great. Her long blonde hair was up in a bun, and she was dressed casually in shorts and a tank top. Her eyes widened as she realised what I was asking for, and the two of us glanced over at Edward, who was watching the correspondence between us.

Emmett grinned. "If you're looking for your bra, it's right here." He lifted up my black lace bra, and my eyes widened in embarrassment, turning to see if the blonde girl had heard what he had just said. Sure enough, her eyes were on me putting two and two together, but she dropped her gaze when she saw me looking.

Rosalie groaned from next to me, turning to glare at Emmett as I rushed over to him, snatching the bra back off him.

"Oh my god, Emmett!" I whined, hitting his arm with my free hand. Embarrassed, I glanced at Edward to gage his reaction. He was looking guilty, although there was a hint of a smile on his face as he obviously found his friends antics amusing. _Boys._

"I think you mean _Edward_," Emmett winked at me as I looked confused. "…That _was_ what you were saying last night, wasn't it?" He continued. "I mean if you said my name instead, Bella, I'm flattered but-" He held both of his hands against his chest.

"Would you be quiet," I hissed, glancing at the blonde girl as Edward snorted, unable to contain his laughter.

"Emmett, you are _such _a jerk," Rosalie snapped from next to me. "Would you just – just go upstairs or s_omething?"_

Emmett rolled his eyes, walking over to peck Rosalie on the cheek. "Kill joy," he muttered, before leaving the room.

Rosalie turned to me, her expression suddenly nervous. "So, are you still up for booking a hostel in Krakow? I was just about to come and find you and Alice to ask if you wanted to look at places with me."

My mind shot back to what Rosalie had said to Edward about Alice and I dropping out of Krakow. Was she actually worried we didn't want to go anymore?

I was more worried that Edward would think I was clinging on to him by following him to another country.

I shot a quick look at Edward. He offered me a smile. "We should all book in together so we're in the same dorm." He glanced at Rosalie, and he too looked slightly unsure, as if I might reject the offer.

"Sure!" I nodded, smiling. Watching the two of them fret over whether I wanted to spend time with them or not was surprisingly heart-breaking. I couldn't think of much of a reason why anyone wouldn't want to be around someone as nice as Rosalie, and I was drawn to Edward even if I didn't want to be.

"Great," Rosalie beamed, looking slightly more at ease. Edward relaxed his shoulders and he too looked relieved, although he hid it better. "Where's Alice?"

"Upstairs feeling sorry for herself, what did you guys do to her?! The most energetic girl I know has been sat with her head in her arms all morning!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and Edward let out a soft chuckle, his eyes on the floor.

"Emmett and his stupid shot contests," Rosalie shook her head.

I glanced over at Edward, only to find that he was now watching me. We both smirked at each other, knowing that the shot contests were what had got the both of us royally fucked.

"Poor girl," Edward lamented. "She's so tiny; I bet she never stood a chance."

I giggled, and Rosalie too looked as though she could see the funny side of it, although she refrained from laughing.

"Let's go and book now then," Rosalie pressed on, and she reached on to her bunk to pick up a small purse. "I'll pay the booking fee, we can just sort the rest out later," she smiled.

I nodded. "If you're sure…"

Rose started to make her way over to the door, and I followed reluctantly, unsure whether I should say something to Edward or not, or ask if he was coming to book the hostel too.

"Edward, we'll come and find you guys upstairs when we're done," Rosalie said, turning to face him. It was a bold _you're not coming with us._

Edward just nodded at Rosalie, before offering me a smile. He held his hand up as a goodbye offering. I smiled back, before following Rosalie out of the room.

We walked in silence towards the computer room and found a spare PC over in the corner. I pulled a spare chair over as Rosalie sat down to pull up the internet. For a moment, she held her fingers over the keyboard, as if she were about to start typing. Then, she dropped her hands, turning to me instead.

"Bella, about what happened last night…" she trailed off.

I cut in before she had a chance to start speaking again. "Rose, we were both wasted. I don't think either of us had much control over what we were doing."

I didn't feel the need to defend myself so much as I did Edward. After hearing Rosalie chew his ear off about our escapade last night, I felt slightly guilty on his behalf.

Rosalie nodded, chewing on her lip as she processed. She still looked apprehensive. "But, you don't feel like it's awkward, do you? Like you don't want to travel with us…?"

I gave her a reassuring smile – after hearing her worry about whether or not Alice and I wanted to go to Krakow with her, I would have felt like one of the worst people in the world to change my mind about our travel arrangements and let her down (especially seeing as it would have been because I couldn't keep my panties on).

"Rose, we still want to go to Krakow, really. As long as you still want us there. And as long as Edward doesn't feel like I'm stalking him, either…"

Rosalie shook her head profusely. "He doesn't," she insisted, a radiant smile spreading across her face. "And sorry… I feel like I probably over-reacted to this a bit. It's just that, Edward is never _friends _with the girls he gets with. We normally never see them again once he's done with them, and I really like you and Alice. It's stupid; I was just worried you wouldn't want anything to do with us."

I shook my head, as this wasn't the case. However, instead of Rosalie's words reassuring me, I actually felt like they were a kick in the gut.

'_Edward is never _friends _with the girls he gets with…' _

How many girls _did _he get with? I suddenly felt like the flavour of the week, and slightly used. Maybe Edward hadn't wanted me all that much after all, I was just there.

I kept my thoughts to myself as Rosalie enthusiastically scrolled through hostels on the website, nodding my head in enthusiasm as she pointed out different places. We eventually settled on a party hostel, seeing as it had the highest rating, and Rosalie booked the 6 of us in.

"I'm so excited to go to Krakow with you two," she squealed, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I returned the gesture, my mind elsewhere.

The two of us went back to dorm 29 so that Rosalie could drop her purse off before heading up to the terrace to find the others.

The four of them were sat at the same table still. Alice looked more alive now, and she was chatting quite happily to the three boys. I took the opportunity to study Edward as he wasn't looking, busy laughing at something Alice had said. His head was tilted back, a melodic laugh echoing from his mouth. With the sun shining behind him, he looked positively angelic, and the sun rays caught on the edge of his bronze hair, making it look almost golden.

I felt a pair of eyes watching me, and sure enough, as I cast a glance over to Edward's left, I caught Jasper studying me, his brow creased in thought.

I blushed, embarrassed for getting caught staring.

"Hey guys!" Rosalie called, skipping over to the group. Whilst her mood had rocketed, mine was diminishing. I dragged my feet after her, feeling slightly weary.

"Did you book?" Jasper asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

Rosalie grinned. "Uh, _yeah_ we did! Two nights at a party hostel in Krakow!"

I smiled meekly as Jasper, Edward and Emmett let out whoops of approval, Alice giggling madly as Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder, mussing her hair up in excitement. I had never known anyone to get away with attempting to mess up Alice's appearance, but she let it slide.

"Excellent choice, ladies," Emmett grinned, stretching his arms out and wrapping one around Rosalie's shoulder as she sat down next to him. I took a seat next to Rosalie, opposite Alice and unintentionally as far away from Edward as possible.

Alice held a hand up, mimicking a pledge. "Party hostel or not, I vow never to enter in to a shot contest again with you, Emmett McCarthy."

Emmett shot her a wry smile. "Suit yourself, little one, but I think you're missing out." He cast a quick glance at me, and then at Edward, who seemed to have one ear in, one ear out of the conversation.

"These two can complain all they like about those shot contests, but we all know you benefitted pretty well from getting that drunk in the end," Emmett looked smug.

Jasper let out a loud snigger, and Alice's laugh tinkered like chimes. _Traitor._

Rosalie was less impressed by the joke, thumping Emmett on the arm as she rolled her eyes.

I was as red as a fire truck, but the attention was on Edward as Jasper and Emmett watched him, waiting for a response. Evidently this was the part where they were used to their friend coming up with a witty response or remark, but Edward, to my surprise, looked slightly embarrassed.

There was the slightest trace of pink staining his perfectly sculpted cheekbones, and he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, casting his eyes anywhere but on me or the boys.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other, both grinning at Edward's discomfort.

Jasper opened his mouth, looking as though he too was about to mock his friend, but then he caught sight of me and he closed it again, looking away quickly.

"Maybe we should all walk out, get some food and have a last look at the city?" Jasper spoke up when nobody else did. "We don't have to go far, just over to the bridge…"

Everyone agreed to that, nodding and stretching as they stood up.

We spent what was left of the afternoon pottering round the shops in the nearby vicinity, picking up silly novelty items every so often that we found amusing. Emmett was particularly taken with a pack of playing cards that were emblazoned with naked women, a different woman for every card.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice and I as Emmett, Edward and Jasper all laughed, high-fiving as they leant over the 10 of hearts. Apparently she was a hottie. The pack was purchased because "_we don't have any other cards with us, how else are we supposed to play ring of fire?"_

When we eventually reached the Charles bridge for the final time, the sun had started its descent, lighting the sky up in spectacular shades of pink and orange, the heavy glow reflecting on to the water.

"We should get a picture," Jasper pulled out his iPhone, unlocking it to select the camera. "The view's awesome!"

Everyone agreed, and as Jasper flagged down another group of tourists, the rest of us shuffled together by the edge of the bridge with the river behind us. Emmett went to throw his arms around Rosalie and Alice, who was already sliding her arm around Edward's waist.

This left me next to Edward, unless I chose to make the awkward move of walking around the group to stand next to Rosalie just to avoid him; but I didn't w_ant _to avoid him.

Edward's gaze met mine as I hesitated slightly, and he smiled sweetly, holding his arm out.

I felt my stomach flip as the two of us made eye contact, and a smile I couldn't prevent graced my lips. I took the step forward which placed me next to Edward. I felt his arm snake around my waist, goose bumps erupting everywhere as his long fingers clasped my waist lightly.

I couldn't stop my thoughts from running wild at the close contact, and without meaning to, my mind was suddenly on last night, re-living those same fingers rubbing lightly at my neck, against my breasts as they played with my nipples, ghosting across my stomach as they made their way down to…

I shook my head slightly, feeling my cheeks heat up. I couldn't think about _that _now. Edward was so close, I felt that if I went there in my mind, he'd know about it – and not just because I'd probably have a mental orgasm on the spot at the thought of it.

Instead, I diverted my mind, slipping my arm hesitantly around Edward's waist, too. I felt that putting my arm over his shoulder would have been less awkward, but unfortunately I couldn't reach all that easily, seeing as he was taller than me.

I was instead stuck with my hand clasped lightly around the side of Edward's toned, smooth body. His skin felt warm underneath the cotton of his t-shirt, and I resisted the urge to squeeze his side to get a better feel of his muscle.

I was biting my lip, flexing my spare hand as I resisted from groping Edward when Jasper jogged over to save me from myself, flashing a quick grin at me as he joined on to the end of the group, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

The six of us beamed at the camera as the man who Jasper pulled over took the photo. When it was done, Jasper jogged over to get his phone back, and Alice and Rosalie were right behind him, insisting on getting a look at the picture before he put the phone away. Emmett tagged along, leaving me with Edward.

I turned around to lean forward against the stone wall of the bridge, my eyes drinking up the view in front of me. It truly was beautiful, and I felt a tug in my stomach as I surveyed the scene.

This was what I had been dreaming about all year, being in this kind of city; being away from Seattle, away from the States, here in Europe instead. It seemed an entire world away from what I was used to, and it was crazy, exciting and breath-taking all at the same time.

"Hey…"

I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, all velvet and hesitant. For a moment, it had felt as if I was the only person on the planet. I wasn't sorry at all that the person to invade my private bubble was Edward, though.

"…Hi," I sneaked a quick glance at him. He was leaning next to me over the wall, a warm glow reflecting against his face as the sun radiated with its last rays of the day. Edward's green eyes were lit up, traces of gold visible in the sunlight. He too was looking out across the river, although I had the distinct impression that he had been watching me beforehand.

"Enjoying the view?" He was hesitant again, as if he was thinking carefully before choosing his words.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is."

There was a short moment of silence, before he spoke again. "It's just so different from home; from London."

I nodded. "I think that's what I love about it – it's not home. It's not what I spent the past 21 years of my life seeing every day."

I wasn't speaking just for Prague, but for Italy and Vienna too, the places I had already visited in my two weeks of Europe.

"You don't like Seattle at all, do you?" Edward let out a wry chuckle.

I shook my head. "Not really. I mean, I have friends there, and my family too. But I just don't feel like I was supposed to spend my entire _life_ there like everyone else. My parents were born in our hometown Forks, and they're never going to leave. I don't want that for me."

I didn't know why I was telling Edward this. I hadn't ever told anyone, not even myself really. It was a revelation that I was having right there and then, and the words were just spilling out.

I looked over at Edward. He was still surveying the sunset, his jaw tight as he nodded to himself.

"It's kind of the same, where I'm from. I mean everyone goes away for half of the year because they throw money around like it's water, but they always come back… or someone else who they know, or who your friend knows or whatever. Everyone knows everyone; they know everyone's business, they know everything."

Edward's tone was hard, and he opened his mouth to speak again as if he wanted to continue, but caught himself. He turned to offer me a shy smile instead, no doubt feeling he had said too much.

If I had known him better, I would have urged him to continue. I was desperate to learn more about him, but I didn't want to force him to open up about anything deep to a girl he hardly knew (even after we'd seen each other naked).

"You're moving out of Kensington though, aren't you? You and Rose…"

Edward nodded, before chuckling wryly to himself. "Yeah. I can't fucking wait - if she still wants to live with me that is," he smirked, glancing over at me. "She's pretty pissed off at me right now."

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, and looked away quickly. "Yeah, about that…"

"Bella," I felt Edward's hand tug lightly on my wrist so that I turned to face him. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about this."

His words were so sincere and honest, his voice like honey. Those green eyes were boring in to mine, his gaze intense.

I bit my lip, a million and one words in my head as I tried to pick out a few that could form a logical sentence.

"I…" I hesitated. "I don't… it's really no big deal." _Idiot, you still want him. _"I guess I was just unsure whether you'd want me tagging along with you to Krakow after what happened."

Edward's eyebrows creased slightly, before a perplexed expression formed on his face. "You thought I _wouldn't _want you in Krakow after what happened?"

I shrugged under his confused gaze. "I don't know, maybe you thought I was being… clingy… or something…"

Edward chuckled, looking bemused. "Er, no. Clingy definitely wasn't what I was thinking when I thought about you coming to Krakow."

There was a trace of amusement on his face, along with a smirk.

It took me a second to clock on to what he was thinking – or what he was _implying._

I bit my lip, trying not to smirk under his teasing gaze.

"I -"

"- Hey, you two!" Emmett's voice boomed from the wall on the other side of the bridge. He held up his right arm, pointing to the watch on his wrist. "We need to get back if we want to get on our train!"

My mouth dropped open in surprise. "_Shoot,_ what time is it?"

Edward glanced down at his own (expensive looking, I noticed) watch.

"Shit, it's almost nine!"

The two of us walked over to the other four, and as a group we hurried back to the hostel.

Once back there we were with our backpacks and out of the place within ten minutes, all of us voicing how sad we were to leave as the remaining guests emerged from their dorms on our way out, getting ready for a night out in Prague.

I was getting used to the weight of my backpack on my shoulders, and the weight didn't seem so bad anymore. It was an easy walk back to the train station. Edward, Jasper and Emmett led the way as us three girls walked several paces behind them.

An hour later, and the six of us were sat on our rucksacks at the station, waiting for our platform number to appear up on the board.

We were all feeling full and satisfied after Emmett had bought over a heap of junk food from the McDonalds outside – he was currently fighting over the last few fries with Jasper.

I was lay with my head in Alice's lap as she played with my hair, pulling it in to a plait before threading it out and starting again.

"Hey guys, it's up," Edward called out at twenty to eleven. "Platform 12."

I blinked slightly, sitting up. My eyelids felt slightly heavy, and I knew I was tired. Alice playing with my hair had been therapeutic, and had sent me in to a slight daze.

I accepted Rosalie's hand as she pulled me up from the floor, and once we were all strapped in to our rucksacks again, we made our way over to the large number '12', heading up the steps and on to the platform.

The train was pulling in just as we got there, and once it had ground to a halt, we were able to walk along the platform to find carriage 19.

"We're in compartment B," Jasper read off the ticket reservations once we were on board, coming to a stop outside the second cabin in the carriage. He turned to smile at me, as I was right behind him. "After you, Bella."

I stepped in to the cabin, quickly pulling off my rucksack as I placed it on one of the middle beds.

We sorted out who was sleeping where pretty quickly – Alice and I would take the top two beds, Edward and Jasper in the middle and Emmett and Rose on the bottom.

The boys stowed the backpacks away as Rose, Alice and I sat on our beds out of the way, as there was hardly any room to move in the cabins.

It was a fuss outside in the carriage as the other passengers got on to the train, the ticket inspector making sure everyone had a valid ticket as the train doors eventually slid shut at eleven, the train pulling slowly out of the station.

We were luckily close to the bathroom, being near the end of the carriage, so there wasn't a queue of people as we all went separately to brush our teeth before bed.

I climbed back in to bed after brushing my teeth, Emmett following me in as the last person, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm wiped," he groaned, stretching his arms up over his head. "Is it okay if I turn the light off?"

Everyone mumbled their agreement, already in bed and half asleep. After the late night we had had previously, we were all shattered.

Emmett switched the light off, and I heard him climbing in to his bed, before silence.

I was exhausted, but once the light went out, it was like a switch had been turned on in my head.

I closed my eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. The sound of the train groaning against the tracks and the swaying of the cabin were distracting, and I just couldn't relax.

I don't know how long I lay there for, but it felt like hours. It was pitch black outside, and the sounds of heavy breathing filled the carriage as everyone else lay fast asleep.

I tossed and turned, desperate for sleep to take over my body, but to no avail. After a while, the hard base of the bed I was lay in started digging in against my hip as I lay on my side, and I decided I couldn't lie here any longer.

Sighing, I reached in to my day bag beside my head, rummaging for my book in the dark. Once my fingers came in to contact with the paperback novel, I shifted, moving off of the bed to descend the ladder as quietly as possible. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt my feet touch down smoothly on the floor – climbing ladders in the daylight was enough to make me fall and break something, in the darkness it was a whole new level of danger.

Slipping out of the cabin as quietly as possible, I made my way to the end of the carriage where there was more room, settling down on the floor and opening up my copy of Hemingway's 'The Sun Also Rises'.

It wasn't long before I was engrossed in the pages, forgetting the time and the long dragging hours that had seemed like torture back in the cabin.

Therefore, I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice.

"Bella…? What are you doing out here?"

My eyes flew up from the pages of the book, landing on Edward. He was standing several paces in front of me, looking worn out and sleepy. His green eyes were squinting in the light and his normally messy hair was pure chaos as he ran a hand through it. I was pretty sure that when I was in that sort of state, people would be turning away and running a mile at the sight of me. Edward just looked… c_ute._

I raised my eyebrows, blinking several times as I slipped out of the world of Jake Barnes and bull-runs in Pamplona, back to reality.

"I couldn't sleep," I said simply.

Edward nodded, one hand running through his hair again as he looked to contemplate the situation.

A meek, almost nervous smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. "Do you mind if I join you?"

There was a prolonged moment of eye contact, before I shook my head, no. I didn't mind.

Edward's smile grew, and he closed the distance between the two of us, sliding down on to the floor next to me.

"Hemingway?" He asked, glancing at the book, still open in my hands.

"We had to study it in my final year; you'd think I'd be sick of the book after that, but…" I shrugged.

There was a minutes silence between the two of us before I decided to break it. "You're not sleeping either?"

"I did for a bit, I don't really find trains that easy to sleep on though."

I let out a quiet laugh. "Like me, then… I'm exhausted and I still can't fall asleep on these damn trains."

Edward chuckled too. "You know, I never asked you how long you and Alice were travelling for…?"

"For two months. We fly back home at the end of August."

Edward let out a low groan. "I'm jealous. We're on our last two weeks, we head home at the end of July."

I felt myself frown slightly. I hadn't really considered the fact that we'd all be splitting up at some point, and now that I felt comfortable with being around Edward again, I knew I'd miss him when he was gone.

"You okay?" Edward asked tentatively.

"Yeah…" I nodded. "It's just weird, isn't it? How you meet people out here and you're friends, just like that; but in reality, how many people who meet travelling end up seeing each other again afterwards?"

Edward frowned too. "But you'll still come and see us all in London, right?"

"For sure."

There it was. A small admittance that even though he was going home beforehand, Edward still wanted to see me. After hearing what Rosalie said this morning, I wouldn't have been at all surprised if, once home, I never heard a word from Edward again. But he was _inviting _me there instead. I felt a shot of adrenaline through my body and had to retain a smile.

There was a small gurgling sound from Edward's stomach, loud in the eerie silence of the train.

We both looked at each other before giggling. "Hungry?"

"I knewI shouldn't have let Em and Jasper finish off the chips," he groaned, rubbing his stomach for effect.

"_Chips?_" I laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "_Fries, _then. Whatever it is you Yanks call them."

I nodded. "Better."

He let out a low, musical laugh, shaking his head slightly.

"So," I changed the subject. "Are you going to be mine and Ali's tour guide when we get to London?"

Edward flashed a panty-dropping grin, offering me a salute. "Yes ma'am."

I elbowed his arm lightly at his teasing tone. "Show us the sights, make sure we don't get lost on the subway?"

Edward groaned. "You did _not _just call the tube the subway, Bella."

I giggled. "The _tube?_ What kind of a name is that?"

"The _right _one; the only subway's we have in London are the ones you can buy a sandwich from."

"Oh whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"_Whatever," _he smirked, mimicking my accent.

I shook my head, trying not to laugh at his awful attempt at an American accent. "Very funny, you can quit the teasing now."

Edward's grin grew wider. "Why, are you going to go tell your _mom _on me?"

I giggled against my will, hitting his arm again. "Cut it out!"

Edward nudged his shoulder against mine. "Yeah? What you going to do if I don't?"

I chewed on my lip, contemplating. "Watch your back in London, you might be taking an unexpected trip in to the Thames," I smirked.

Edward eyed me sardonically. "Threats like that might just lose you a tour guide, you know."

"Hey!" I complained, "you already promised!"

"I never _promised_ anything."

I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out.

"Pretty please," I widened my eyes, going for the puppy-dog look that Alice had down to a 't'.

Edward's eyes lingered on me, and then on my lips. There was a long pause before either of us moved. Slowly, he raised his hand, his thumb brushing my bottom lip. Shock waves erupted through me at the contact. His eyes were full of different emotions, some unreadable, some less guarded: uncertainty, confusion and lust.

The sound of a cabin door sliding shut made us both jump apart.

"What are you two doing out here?"

It was Jasper, and he was eyeing his best friend, one eyebrow raised in question.

"We couldn't sleep," Edward shrugged.

"…Right," Jasper nodded, not looking so convinced and slightly amused.

I looked between the two boys, feeling awkward. "Well, I should go and try and get some sleep."

I stood up, grabbing my copy of Hemingway from the floor. "…Night," I waved awkwardly, squeezing past Jasper and back in to the dark cabin.

I heard their quiet replies as I slid the door shut behind me.

Climbing up the ladder in the dark was harder than getting down, but I managed to slide in to the top bed without too much trouble.

The door to the cabin slid open again, and Edward's silhouette was visible as he swung himself up in to his own bed with ease.

He might have paused to smile at me, but it was too dark to see.

I lay back in the uncomfortable bed, the train rocking me side to side slightly as thoughts swirled around in my head.

_He was going to kiss me._

I was certain of it, and I didn't know if I was pleased or disappointed that Jasper had interrupted. I wanted it, I wanted _him._ But I was aware of the fact that we hardly knew one another, that three days ago, we had been strangers.

The one thing I did know was that my feelings for Edward Cullen were much too strong for someone I had known for just three days and for someone who lived on a separate continent.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! If you have time, review and let me know what you thought :)  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Anna**

**x**


End file.
